


Fanvid: Cold Cold Water

by wand3rlust



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parallels of Eowyn and Faramir's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Cold Cold Water

[Cold Cold Water - Eowyn Faramir](http://vimeo.com/47346409) from [Melissa M](http://vimeo.com/euphoniesvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Fandom** : Lord of the Rings  
 **Ship** : Eowyn/Faramir  
 **Music** : “Cold Cold Water” by Mirah

@Youtube: <http://youtu.be/w3mJaHm1I-k>  
@Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/47346409>


End file.
